Hate You
by Qhia503
Summary: Kibum yang menyukai Donghae malah harus terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang artis ternama yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, hidupnya 100% persen berubah, dari siswa biasa menjadi namja paling dicari di Seoul./ SiBum! slight HaeHyuk / KyuMin / YunJae / Support By : "Qhia503"
1. Chapter 1

**_HATE YOU_**

Support By :

"Qhia503"

**Cast :**

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Jaejoong

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

And other cast

.

.

**Main Pair :** SiBum slight HaeHyuk / KyuMin / YunJae

**Disclaimer : **SiBum milik para shipper

**A/N : **Saya, selir Choi Siwon si Simba Kuda XD

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance and Humor

**Warning : ** Boy x Boy / Boys Love / Shonen Ai / GaJe / Alur Gagal / Typo / Kehancuran Karya / Author Gak Beres / OOC

**Summary : **Kibum yang menyukai Donghae malah harus terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang artis ternama yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, hidupnya 100% persen berubah, dari siswa biasa menjadi namja paling dicari di Seoul.

.

"Qhia503"

Presents…

.

_Chapter 1_

Kibum berlari dengan kecepatan penuh membelah kerumunan orang. Mencoba menambah kecepatan walau tidak membuahkan hasil.

Harusnya tadi malam ia langsung tidur, bukannya menyetujui ajakan sang dongsaeng untuk tanding ps.

Ditambah jam wekernya rusak dan ia lupa mengerjakan pr. Baekhyun sialan! Weker sialan! Pe-er sialan! Argh rasanya Kibum ingin memakan mereka semua kalau ia bisa.

BRAKK

Dan hidup Kibum semakin berwarna karena baru saja menabrak tong sampah.

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

"Apa kau baru saja menabrak tornado?"

"Huh?"

Jaejoong menunjuk seragam Kibum yang berantakan dan rambutnya yang awut-awutan.

"Mungkin" jawabnya acuh.

Jaejoong mengerucut imut. Ia membantu Kibum membersihkan rambutnya.

"Kau beruntung karena Jessica saenim tidak masuk, kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah berada di gudang belakang yang kotor itu"

Jung Jessica, kakak dari Jung Krystal teman sekelas mereka. Berbeda dari Krystal yang sangat ramah bahkan baik hati, kakaknya itu justru kebalikannya.

Entah Cuma perasaannya saja atau memang yeoja sulung keluarganya itu tampak tak suka dengan namja-namja berstatus uke.

Kibum mengangguk sembari mengeluarkan alat tulis dan mulai mengerjakan pr-nya.

"Lagipula tidak biasanya kau melupakan pe-er mu, apa semalam kau teringat seseorang?"

Kibum terhenti tanpa menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"Tidak, aku hanya main ps bersama Baekhyun dan lupa waktu"

Meski samar tapi Jaejoong bisa melihat ada sedikit kesedihan disana. Jaejoong menghela napas.

"Kibum-ah, maaf kalau-"

"KIBUMMIEEEE"

Teriakan seseorang disertai tubrukan super dahsyat seketika menerjang Kibum. Tubuhnya limbung sampai terjatuh di lantai.

"Huweeeeee Kibummie… Aku pikir kau tidak datang… Kupikir kau sakit karena kemarin Eunhyuk menyuruhmu memakan masakannya…"

"Yak! Masakanku tidak seburuk itu!"

Jaejoong mendesah melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya, selalu begini jika sudah berkumpul.

"Kalian dari mana?" Tanyanya sembari membantu Kibum berdiri.

Sungmin masih menempel pada Kibum. Dengan Eunhyuk yang memandangnya jengah.

"Kantin hyung, tadi kelinci ini lapar dan memintaku menemaninya membeli burger"

Sejenak Kibum menghentikan kegiatan membersihkan seragamnya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan alis bertaut.

"Loh hyung, bukannya kau bilang mau diet? Kemarin dulu kau bilang sudah terlalu gemuk saat kita ke perpustakaan kota"

Sungmin merengut dan langsung melepas pegangannya pada lengan Kibum.

"Aku tahu! Tapi rasanya mau mati jika aku tidak makan. Umma bahkan hamper pingsan saat kubilang mau diet, akan kucari cara lain agar bisa langsing"

Ia langsung duduk dibangkunya sambil membaca komik. Mengabaikan ketiga insan yang menatapnya takjub.

Takjub dengan perubahan tekad dalam seharinya. Amajing -_-

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

"Mau kemana hyung?"

Kibum menahan Jejoong yang hendak berdiri. Ada SungHyuk yang bersiap pergi juga.

"Ruang guru, Shin saenim memanggilku tadi, mungkin tentang absennya mereka minggu lalu"

Jaejoong menunjuk duo kelinci/monyet dibelakangnya yang sejak tadi hanya cengar-cengir.

Kibum mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa hal tentang absensi siswa ini malah diurus Jaejoong yang hanya memegang jabatan sekretaris. Semestinya ketua kelas yang mengurusnya.

Ia tersenyum membalas lambaian hyungdeulnya yang sudah hilang dibalik tembok. Ngomong-ngomong tentang ketua kelas, Kibum tidak melihatnya sejak tadi.

Ah… Semestinya ia tak peduli. Dia bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya. Kibum hanya namja biasa yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya.

Tapi terkadang rasa itu tidak bisa ditolak. Cinta… Apa perasaan ini bisa disebut cinta? Kibum sudah coba menghilangkannya, tapi tetap tidak bisa…

Dia bahkan tahu namja itu bukan menyukainya, tapi sahabatnya. Dan dia juga tahu Eunhyuk punya perasaan yang sama walau belum pernah diungkapkan.

Kibum merasa sangat bersalah punya perasaan ini, itulah sebabnya ia menguncinya sendiri didalam hati. Tidak membiarkan siapapun mengetahuinya selain Jaejoong.

Akan tetapi, tetap saja, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya walau hanya sesaat.

"Lee Donghae.."

"Ya, apa?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HUWAAAAAAAA"

GUBRAKK

"K-Kibum-ah, gwaenchana?"

Kibum mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai jawaban. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit dipinggangnya akibat terjengkang. Rasanya ada bunyi 'krekk' saat ia berdiri. Kibum meringis.

"Kenapa kau sampai terjatuh?" Tanya Donghae polos.

Kibum mendelik. Ia menggeplak kepala sang namja ikan dengan kamus di mejanya.

"Ini gara-gara kau bodoh! Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul didepannku? Dasar ikan!"

Donghae mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja jadi korban kemarahan Kibum.

Apa ada yang aneh? Iya itu memang Lee Donghae, namja yang disukai Kibum. Sang ketua kelas yang menyukai sahabatnya Lee Hyukjae. Cinta segitiga yang rumit. Dan Kibum baru saja membentaknya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, tapi kau tak menyahut"

Kibum menghela napas lelah. Ia menatap Donghae yang duduk didepannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Donghae menyengir lebar.

"Pe-er… Aku ingin pinjam… Hehe"

Kibum menyerahkan buku tugasnya pada Donghae.

"Kerjakan cepat"

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

Sesekali Kibum melirik kearah namja namja yang sedang menempati bangku Jaejoong. Membaca novel hanya alibi agar ia tak ketahuan tengah melirik.

Kibum memandang sendu Donghae yang tengah serius menulis. Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sama dengan yang disukai oleh sahabatnya.

"Kibum-ah"

Kibum tergagap dan kembali berpura-pura membaca buku. Ia bersyukur Donghae tak menoleh saat memanggil namanya.

"Hmmm" Kibum menggumam samar.

"Menurutmu… Eunhyuk tidak akan menolak jika kuajak kencan?"

DEG

"M-Mungkin.."

Mencoba menjawab walau hanya terdengar lirihan. Suaranya sedikit bergetar tapi berusa ia netralkan.

"Me-mangnya kenapa?"

Donghae menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menulisnya. Matanya memandang langit-langit kelas dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku besok, tapi entahlah berhasil apa tidak"

Dan Kibum meremas pinggiran bukunya semakin kuat.

"Kau akan berhasil, pasti"

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

Kibum berhenti saat melihat Jaejoong, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang lari kearahnya.

"Ada apa? Aku harus cepat pulang, Baekhyun sendirian di rumah"

Kibum memendang mereka satu persatu, tampak lelah.

"Dia sudah kelas tiga, tahun depan sudah masuk high school, tak perlu sehawatir itu" Sungmin berucap sembari mengipasi dirinya.

"Iya, lebih baik kau ikut Kibummie, kami mau ke Lotte Mart, aku ingin membeli topi" Eunhyuk terengah.

"Tapi…" Kibum melirik jam tangannya berpikir.

"Tak apa, kita bisa menghubungi dongsaengmu nanti, bagaimana?" Jae coba membujuk.

Kibum terdiam sebentar. Mungkin memang tak apa. Ia bisa membeli eyeliner untuk Baekhyun. Pencegahan jika namja hyperactive itu merajuk. Kalau ada benda itu dia tak akan marah.

"Baiklah, aku ikut"

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

"Kenapa kita kesini? Bukannya tadi hanya berbelanja?"

Kibum mengamati sekelilingnya dengan jengah. Ini restoran cepat saji dengan pengunjung 60% namja. Masalahnya adalah, namja-namja itu sejak tadi memandangi meja yang ditempati Kibum dkk dengan tatapan aneh.

Oh, tak tahukah dirimu bahwa kau dan teman-teman sesame ukemu itu begitu mempesona?

"Aku lapar" Sungmin menyeruput jus stroberry nya.

Kibum menghela napas frustasi. Jaejoong yang menyadarinya mencoba menghibur dengan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Aku tahu kau risih pada tatapan mereka, tapi cobalah untuk tidak menghiraukannya"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Oh, hyung-ah, apa kau tahu Choi Siwon terkena skandal lagi?" Eunhyuk bertanya sambil mengunyah pelan pizza-nya.

Sungmin ikut mencomot pizza milik Eunhyuk. Mendatangkan tatapan protes dari yang punya.

"Dengan siapa? Hwang Tiffany si aktris atau Zhang Yixing dancer namja dari China itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, terakhir kudengar ia masih berpacaran dengan Im Yoon Ah" Jaejoong menjawab sembari menyesap hot tea-nya.

"Kalian ketinggalan berita hyungdeul, Siwon sudah putus dengan Yoona sebulan lalu, dan masalah kedua orang itu, Lay sudah punya tunangan. Namanya Suho, dia sutradara termuda yang menang award kemarin, Lay dan Siwon hanya tak sengaja bertemu saat di hotel"

"Lalu Tiffany?"

"Aku kurang tau dengannya, tapi yang jelas dia tidak termasuk. Yeoja itu hanya artis numpang lewat dalam hidupnya.

Sungmin tersedak.

Eunhyuk bersedekap sembari berfikir. Ia melirik kearah Kibum yang asyik membaca buku.

"Kau tidak pusing membaca benda itu terus?"

Kibum menengadah, menatap Eunhyuk yang masih menatapnya.

"Tidak kok, lagipula aku tidak tahu kalian sedang membahas apa, jadi lebih baik aku membaca"

"Kau tidak tahu Choi Siwon?"

Kibum menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak akan heran jika itu Kibummie, buku lebih penting daripada hal-hal seperti ini" Jaejoong tertawa.

Kibum merengut. Menutup bukunya dan memandang Jaejoong dengan bening orbsnya.

"Aku hanya tak tertarik, bukannya tidak tahu"

"Ah, lupakan saja… Kau kan memang begitu…" cibir Sungmin.

'Ini penghinaan' batin Kibum dongkol. Sepertinya ia memang harus menunda kegiatan sakralnya ini. Kibum menyimpan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Lalu namja yang kau sebut Sumon tadi kenapa?"

"Siwon Kibummie, bukan Suwon! Ah iya aku lupa, kalian tahu Kwon Yuri?"

"Super model itu?" Kibum bertanya antusias. Kwon Yuri salah satu idolanya.

"Yeah… Dia kedapatan makan malam bersama Yuri dua hari yang lalu, dan karena sekarang Siwon tengah single, jadi public menyangka mereka pacaran"

"Bagiku mereka tak cocok, watak mereka sama-sama keras, kalaupun mereka pacaran mungkin hubungannya tak akan lama"

"Tapi Sungminnie… Setauku Siwon pandai menjaga perasaan pasangannya, dia tergolong pria yang romantis dan sangat pengertian" ucap Jaejoong.

"Tapi sifat romantisnya itu malah membuatnya jadi playboy" ucap Kibum.

Sungmin mengangguk samar, membenarkan kata-kata Kibum.

"Yah… Sepertinya memang begit-Kau mau kemana?"

Jaejoong terkejut melihat Kibum yang hendak berdiri.

"Toilet hyungie, Cuma sebentar kok"

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

Namja itu menoleh ke segala arah sembari tetap menahan topi dikepalanya. Kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis dihidungnya yang mancung tampak cocok dengan penampilannya.

Sebenarnya, berjalan di tempat seramai ini sangat berbahaya bagi publik figure sepertinya. Sesekali menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Setelah merasa cukup aman ia mulai berjalan. Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud kesini, tadinya ia hanya sekedar mampir, tapi ada fans yang menyadarinya. Ditambah lagi para wartawan yang terus menguntitnya sejak tadi.

Mau tak mau menyamar adalah pilihannya.

Sebenarnya ia jengah, sejak kemarin mereka menanyakan hal yang sama, apakah ia benar-benar punya hubungan khusus dengan Kwon Yuri.

Tentu saja ia bilang tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada yeoja itu. Makan malam waktu itu saja karena wanita itu memaksanya.

Tapi para wartawan yang tidak percaya malah terus memberondongnya dengan ribuan pertanyaan.

Lupakan saja jika ia mau menjawabnya!

Siwon mendesah panjang, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan jika salah seorang wartawan menemukannya.

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

Kibum mengerutu kecil sambil berjalan. Tadi saat di toilet ia tak sengaja menyiram lengan bajunya sendiri. Karena itu lengannya sedikit basah dan sekarang ia merasa agak kedinginan.

Café tempat ia dan teman-temannya makan tadi tidak punya toilet, sehingga ia harus keluar mencari di luar. Sialnya lagi toiletnya berada agak jauh dari sana, sehingga ia harus sedikit berjalan.

Ah… Bodohnya kau Kibum.

Kibum terus menunduk sambil menggerutu, sama sekali tidak menyadari ada seseorang dari arah sebaliknya yang berjalan cepat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kaduanya tak sadar hingga saling menabrak dan jatuh terduduk.

"Aw-YA! Apa kau jalan dengan hidung hingga sampai menabrakku?"

Kibum mencoba bangkit walau gagal dan kembali terjatuh.

Siwon mencoba membantu Kibum walau sedikit menerima penolakan.

"Mianhae agasshi, aku sedang terburu-buru"

CTAK

"Siapa yang kau panggil agasshi hah? AKU NAMJA TAHU! DASAR BODOH!"

"AW! AW! AW! YA! Hentikan! AW! YA!"

Kibum menggeplak kepala Siwon hingga topi yang dikenakan sang artis terjatuh. Mengakibatkan paras tampannya terlihat lebih jelas. Tapi tampaknya Siwon belum sadar kalau penyamarannya telah terbongkar.

"Mwo? Namja? Kau yakin?"

Siwon bertanya setelah berhasil menahan tangan Kibum yang berniat memukulinya. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi penampilan namja mungil didepannya ini sangat cantik dengan kulit putih mulus layaknya kulit bayi.

Bibirnya yang semerah darah sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Rambutnya yang sehitam arang. Namja? Namja dari mana?

"APA? KAU CARI MATI? LEPASKAN AKU! AKAN KUHAJAR KAU!"

Kibum terus berusaha memberontak hingga tak sadar mulai menjadi pusat perhatian.

"LEPAS!"

"ARGH!"

Kibum berhasil lepas setelah menginjak kaki Siwon. Menjulurkan lidah bermaksud mengejek ia berniat segera lari. Tapi Siwon yang sudah mulai tersulut emosi langsung melangkah, menahan lengan Kibum dan berhasil.

Sayangnya, karena terlalu kuat melangkah Siwon tidak menyadari ada topi dihadapannya, hingga ketika ia berusaha menahan Kibum, tubuhnya terpeleset hingga limbung dan langsung menubruk tubuh sang namja cantik hingga mereka terjatuh dilantai marmer.

Serentak semua orang menahan napas.

Sebagian yang melihat kejadian itu menjerit kencang, beberapa ada yang sempat mengeluarkan kamera bermaksud mengabadikan moment.

Beberapa wartawan yang entah darimana asalnya tiba-tiba muncul dan merekam kejadian itu.

Keduanya terbelalak saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sayangnya tubuh keduanya bahkan terlalu kaku untuk merespon karena shock. Hingga tak salah satupun dari mereka beranjak, masih terdiam dengan bibir saling menyatu.

Hah?

Iya.

SiBum baru saja berciuman ditengah keramaian dengan posisi yang amat strategis. Saling tindih dengan Siwon yang menahan kedua lengan Kibum.

Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

.

.

.

Hate You

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Halo^^

Mohon maaf bila ada typo atau apapun yang membuat Anda merasa kurang nyaman dengan fanfict ini.

Sungguh, karena saya author baru jadi masih butuh banyak waktu untuk belajar…

Mohon bantuannya…

#BOW

Ini juga saya persembahkan bagi Noenx Boji…

Kalau tidak sesuai harapan maklum saja unn -_-'

Author baru, jadi ilmunya masih cetek

Thanks to nae saengie yang sudah bersedia mempublishkan ff saya juga ^^

_Qhia503_

Kripik dan sarung sangat dibutuhkan XD

Maksudnya kritik dan saran^^

Yang mau nge-flame boleh juga, biar review saya rame, HAHAHAHAHAHA

#dihajar

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chap depan (^0^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**_HATE YOU_**

Support By :

"Qhia503"

**Cast :**

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Jaejoong

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

And other cast

.

.

**Main Pair :** SiBum slight HaeHyuk / KyuMin / YunJae

**Disclaimer : **SiBum milik para shipper

**A/N : **Saya, selir Choi Siwon si Simba Kuda XD

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance and Humor

**Warning : ** Boy x Boy / Boys Love / Shonen Ai / GaJe / Alur Gagal / Typo / Kehancuran Karya / Author Gak Beres / OOC

**Summary : **Kibum yang menyukai Donghae malah harus terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang artis ternama yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, hidupnya 100% berubah, dari siswa biasa menjadi namja paling dicari di Seoul.

.

"Qhia503"

Presents…

.

_Chapter 2_

Selama hidupnya Kibum belum pernah mengalami yang namanya pacaran. Memiliki kekasih yang memanjakannya setiap saat.

Membawanya kencan ketempat-tempat romantis dan indah. Diakhiri dengan melihat matahari senja dan ciuman yang manis.

Ia memang belum pernah, maka dari itu ketika ia menemukan sang pujaan hati, maka ciuman pertamanyalah yang akan ia persembahkan.

Seandainya… Seandainya itu bisa…

Kibum terpaku, menatap shock namja yang tengah menindihnya. Mata obsidian yang tengah menatap balik dirinya.

Keduanya masih diam terpaku tanpa merubah posisi, otak mereka terlalu blank untuk memproses apa yang terjadi.

KLIK

JEPRET

SPLASH

Seperti dihantam batu besar, keduanya baru sadar saat ada kilatan cahaya yang menerpanya. Buru-buru terbangun setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Kibum membatu, perlahan menyentuh cherry lipsnya dengan gemetar yang baru saja disentuh seseorang beberapa saat yang lalu. Tatapannya masih tak focus, ia bahkan tidak sadar saat Siwon mencoba memanggilnya.

Tidak berbeda dengan Kibum, Siwon juga masih nampak kaget. Matanya memandang awas sekitar dan terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa kini dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, ia bahkan melihat ada beberapa wartawan disana.

Siwon segera melihat Kibum, namja itu bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali, sepertinya efek ciuman seorang Choi Siwon begitu dahsyat.

SPLASH

Siwon tersentak saat menyadari semakin banyak wartawan yang berdatangan, ia segera melepas jaketnya dan menutupi kepala Kibum. Mencoba sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Siwon segera memungut sang topi terdakwa, memakainya dan menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya saat kerumunan mulai tak terkendali.

Ia menarik Kibum menjauh dari sana, mencoba menghindari kejaran wartawan dan kerumunan orang yang haus akan dirinya. Ia harus cepat! Ini benar-benar bencana!

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

Tadinya Jaejoong hanya bermaksud menyusul Kibum karena namja snow white itu sudah pergi terlalu lama. Makanan mereka bahkan hamper habis dan Kibum belum juga kembali.

Tapi ditengah perjalanan ia melihat ada kerumunan. Karena penasaran ia mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi.

Terlalu banyak orang sehingga ia harus sedikit berdesakan. Hasilnya seimbang karena ia berhasil sampai dibarisan terdepan.

Mata doe-nya melebar sempurna. Bukankah itu Choi Siwon? Orang yang baru saja mereka bicarkan tadi? Sedang apa dia disini?

Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, ia berpindah menatap seorang namja? Yeoja? Yang duduk membelakang sehingga Jajoong tidak tahu siapa dia.

Tapi rasa penasarannya segera berganti dengan keterkejutan yang luar bisa melihat dengan jelah siapa orang yang bersama Siwon itu ketika 'dia' ditarik berdiri. Demi Luhan! Itu Kim Kibum! Sahabatnya! Astaga! Apa yang terjadi disini?

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

"TEGA SEKALI KAU"

BUGH

"NAMJA TIDAK BERPERASAAN!"

DUAKK

"SEKARANG APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?"

"AW! SUDAH HENTIKAN! HEY! INI SAKIT!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

BLETAK

Satu geplakan berhasil didaratkan Kibum dikepala Siwon.

Setelah sadar dari rasa shock hebatnya, seketika itu juga Kibum meradang. Memukuli sang pelaku 'perampas ciuman pertamanya' dengan beringas.

Tidak memperdulikan sekalipun Siwon menjerit kesakitan. Untung mereka ada di tempat sepi hingga tak ada yang melihat aksi penganiyaan si namja cantik pada sang bintang.

Kembali kebeberapa saat yang lalu, ketika sadar apa yang terjadi, seketika itu juga Siwon mendekap erat Kibum dan membawanya lari. Mengambil langkah seribu mencari tempat aman untuk bersembunyi.

Dan disinilah mereka, di taman yang entah berpenghuni atau tidak. Menunggu manajer Siwon datang.

"Hiks…"

"Eh?"

Siwon menoleh ke asal suara, matanya memincing melihat gelagat orang disampingnya. Snow white jadi-jadian itu langsung menunduk setelah menghajar Siwon habis-habisan. Jadi Siwon tidak tahu seperti apa rupanya sekarang.

"HUWEEEEEEEE"

'EEEHHHH?'

Batin Siwon gelagapan melihat tangisan Kim Kibum, tak menyangka jika namja galak ini juga sangat cengeng.

"Aduh, jangan menangis, kumohon…"

"APA MAKSUDMU MELARANGKU MENANGIS HAH? SETELAH KAU MENGAMBIL CIUMAN PERTAMAKU KAU MENYURUHKU DIAM BEGITU SAJA? DASAR TAK BERPERASAAN! APA KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMIKIRK-ummph!"

Siwon membekap paksa mulut Kibum dengan tangannya.

"Ssssstttt, diamlah! Jika kau berteriak lagi aku bersumpah akan menciummu sampai kau kehabisan napas!"

Kibum yang terkejut sontak menggigit tangan Siwon, menginjak kakinya dan langsung menyikut tepat di ulu hatinya. Wuih… Tiga serangan dalam satu kesempatan.

Dan Siwon?

Dia sedang sibuk tertatih-tatih menahan rasa sakit. Poor you man…

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja berperawakan tinggi datang menghampiri mereka. Wajahnya nampak tegang, oh astaga… Kibum merasakan firasat yang buruk sekarang.

"Oh hyung… Kau sudah sampai?" beda dengannya Siwon malah nampak santai.

Zhoumi memandang datar artis yang diasuhnya itu, lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat sosok Kibum.

"Masalah apa lagi yang kau buat?"

"Tidak ada"

"Tidak akan ada asap jika tidak ada api, twitterku penuh dengan sumpah serapah karena ulahmu di pusat perbelanjaan tadi, kau tahu tidak fansmu itu mengerikan?"

Kibum mengeryit, orang ini berbicara panjang lebar, tapi ekspresinya sama saja, datar.

"Nanti juga reda sendiri" dia malah menjawab acuh.

Orang ini niat tidak sih berunding?

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Eh?"

"Zhoumi hyung menanyakan namamu pendek"

CTAK

Kembali, empat sudut siku-siku tercetak jelas didahi Kibum.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan tinggi badanku tuan sok tampan? Namaku Kim Kibum jika kau mau tahu!"

"Seperti yang kau lihat hyung, bocah ini masih sma"

"YAK! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BOCAH? AKU SUDAH TINGKAT AKHIR!"

Zhoumi menatap dua orang dihadapannya dengan ekspresi tak jelas. Akhirnya dia tersenyum, senyum yang mengibaratkan peringatan.

"Aku harap presdir belum tahu soal ini"

"Benarkah?" Siwon tampak berharap.

"Sepertinya begitu, karena sampai sekarang dia tidak menghubungiku. Berharap saja itu benar, karena aku tidak tau apa reaksinya kalau dia tahu kau terlibat masalah dengan anak sma"

Semuanya terdiam cukup lama.

"Begini saja-" Zhoumi membuka suara "Berikan aku nomor telefonmu Kibum-sshi, jika terjadi sesuatu maka kami akan menghubungimu"

"Kenapa hanya nomorku? Kau tidak memberiku nomor mahluk ini?" Kibum menunjuk Siwon.

"Maafkan aku Kibum-sshi, bukannya bermaksud sombong, tapi orang yang kau tunjuk itu seorang publik figur, jadi apapun yang berhubungan dengannya adalah privasi dan bersifat rahasia, kami tidak bisa memberinya pada sembarang orang. Jada saya mohon agar Anda mengerti"

Kibum ingin berteriak protes saat melihat Siwon tersenyum mengejek padanya, tapi mengingat kata-kata Zhoumi tadi membuatnya urung.

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Harinya benar-benar sudah kacau gara-gara manusia bernama Choi Siwon. Damn it!

Memutar pelan kenop pintu rumahnya dan melangkah gontai ke dalam, ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan ada Baekhyun dan sang umma di ruang tengah.

Tapi mereka hanya diam, tidak berniat menegur atau menyapa Kibum dalam aura sesuram itu. Leeteuk-sang umma- mendesah pelan, tak menyangka anaknya bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Kibum?"

Baekhyun yang sedang asyik tiduran sambil membaca majalah menoleh.

"Tidak kok, mungkin dia masih jengkel karena semalam aku mengalahkannya lagi"

"Tanding PS?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi semalam saat umma di rumah harabeoji kau begadang sampai pagi?"

"Benar sekali, umma tahu bahkan Kibum hyu-EH TIDAK!"

Sontak Baekhyun berdiri menatap horror sang umma yang masih memasang wajah malaikat.

"Kau ingat kan umma bilang apa? Tidur sebelum jam sepuluh atau appamu yang akan bertindak, dan kemarin kau sudah menyetujuinya"

"U-Umma, de-dengarkan aku dulu, semalam itu aku terkena insomnia dan-"

"Umma akan telfon appamu sekarang"

"HUAAAA UMMAAAAAA JANGAN KUMOHOOON! AKU BELUM MAU MATIII"

Kibum terpejam mendengar suara ribut dari bawah. Semenjak masuk kamar ia langsung membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur, bahkan melepas sepatu saja tidak. Raganya terlalu lelah untuk bergerak lagi.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian sore tadi, sesaat sebelum Siwon dan manajernya meninggalkannya di halte bis.

"Sebaiknya kau persiapkan mentalmu, besok pagi mungkin wajahmu akan dipasang diseluruh kota"

"Kau pikir aku buronan!"

"Ingat saja kata-kataku, jika beruntung kita akan bertemu lagi"

"Dalam mimpimu! Maaf saja tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengharapkan pertemuan lagi denganmu!"

Dan hanya senyuman misterius yang didapat Kibum dari Siwon. Firasat buruk lagi.

Kibum mendesah frustasi. Ya Tuhan… Kenapa hidupnya sesial ini? Apa aku sudah berbuat kesalahan besar hingga kau menghukumku sedimikian rupa?

Perlahan ia menyentuh bibirnya, belahan cherry yang tadi tidak sengaja telah terjamah oleh orang asing yang baru ditemuinya.

"Hiks…"

Ini ciuman pertamaku, harta yang selama ini kujaga untuk belahan jiwaku kelak, orang yang kucinta dan mencintaiku, tapi sekarang sudah hilang, benar-benar sudah hilang… Semuanya hanya tingal angan-angan…

Benar! Semua ini gara-gara Choi Siwon! Orang itu yang sudah mengacaukan hidupku!

Dan mulai sekarang Kibum bertekad bahwa ia adalah antis dari seorang Choi Siwon.

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

Lagi, Kibum merasakannya lagi. Merasakan pandangan tak suka dan keheranan orang yang berpapasan dengannya dijalan.

Dimulai saat baru membuka gerbang rumah hendak ke sekolah, ia dikejutkan dengan tatapan menyelidik dari Eunji tetangga depan rumahnya.

Awalnya Kibum tidak peduli, toh ia mengira yeoja teman sekelas Baekhyun itu hanya kaget melihatnya berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

Tapi sepanjang perjalanan ia terus mendapatkan tatapan yang sama dari setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Kibum mencoba berfikir positif, mungkin mereka hanya heran melihat anak sekolah berangkat sepagi ini.

Sebenarnya, alasan utama Kibum berangkat lebih awal adalah karena ia bermaksud mampir ke toko buku. Kemarin saat jam makan siang, ia melihat di internet ada novel karangan penulis kesukaannya yang baru terbit.

Ia berencana membelinya kemarin saat pulang sekolah, tapi Jaejoong malah mengajaknya ke pusat perbelanjaan. Dan kemudian berujung pada masalah itu.

Uh! Mengingatnya membuat mood Kibum kembali turun.

Dengan senyum terkembang ia memasuki toko tujuan. Memilih diantara ber-rak-rak buku dan mengabaikan beberapa tatapan 'seperti itu' lagi pada dirinya.

Setelah menemukan buku yang ia cari, Kibum bermaksud membawanya kea rah kasir sebelum sampul dari sebuah majalah membuatnya menganga lebar.

"I-Ini…"

CHOI SIWON TERTANGKAP BASAH SEDANG BERCIUMAN DENGAN SISWA SHS DI SEBUAH PUSAT PERBELANJAAN DI SEOUL

Dan terpampang nyatalah foto itu. Foto yang sudah Kibum sumpahi sebagai gambar terlaknat di dunia.

Bukan hanya itu, ternyata hampir semua jenis surat kabar disana memuat gambar dan berita yang sama.

KEKASIH BARU CHOI SIWON TERNYATA SISWA SHS

NAMJA MANIS SANG KEKASIH RAHASIA CHOI SIWON

DSB

DLL

'Apa-apaan ini?!'

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

Kibum memang terkenal dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak merasa risih dengan tatapan orang lain kan?

Disepanjang hidupnya bagi Kibum mungkin ini adalah perjalanan terlama dan terberat yang pernah ia alami ketika menuju kelasnya.

Setiap orang yang ditemuinya di pintu gerbang, lapangan, dan koridor pasti akan terhenti untuk melihat wajahnya.

Beberapa dari mereka ada langsung melenggang pergi, memasang raut wajah lega dan yang paling menyebalkan bagi Kibum adalah, yang mendengus tak suka dan langsung menghadiahinya dethglare gratis.

Memang aku salah apa? Dasar orang-orang aneh!

Sampailah ia didepan kelasnya, Kibum masih ragu jika harus bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Ia merasa sangat tidak enak karena telah meninggalkan mereka kemarin dan membiarkan menunggunya.

Kibum menghembuskan napasnya pelan, apapun yang terjadi ia harus siap! Dan Kibum pun masuk dengan tekad yang membara.

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

BRAK

"Baca itu"

Siwon memungut majalah yang baru saja dihempaskan Zhoumi diatas meja. Saat ini ia sedang bersiap untuk pemotretan.

"Berita tentang kau anak itu sudah menyebar dimana-mana, sepertinya masalah ini sedikit serius,kau tidak khawatir?"

"Kalau presdir memang bilang gawat, aku sudah punya rencana untuk mengatasinya" Siwon tersenyum licik.

"Jangan membuat ulah, kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya aku meredam gossip yang kau timbulkan sebelum ini, beruntung presdir mau membantu"

"Sudah kubilang jangan khawatir, hyung tenang saja…"

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami Kim Kibum!"

Sungmin menodong Kibum dengan gulungan kertas. Mereka sedang berkumpul di atap sekolah. Jaejoong yang menarik mereka alasannya agar tidak ada yang mencuri dengar.

"Kim Kibum! Jawab!"

Merasa jengah Sungmin hampir menggetok(?) kepala Kibum dengan majalah yang Eunhyuk pegang jika tidak ditahan Jaejoong.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud gambar ini? Sejak kapan kau mengenal Siwon? Bukankah kemarin saat kita membicarakannya kau nampak acuh?" Eunhyuk menunjuk gambar dimajalahnya.

Sedang Jaejoong hanya diam, tapi pandangannya lurus pada Kibum.

"Maafkan aku…"

Kibum merunduk sedih.

"Sungguh bukan maksudku untuk membohongi kalian, aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya kemarin dan terjadi sesuatu"

"Terjadi sesuatu itu maksudnya berciuman?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Itu hanya kecelakaan, sungguh! Kalian harus percaya padaku!"

SungHyuk menghela napas bersamaan. Jaejoong mengusap pelan bahu Kibum.

"Apapun yang terjadi kami tetap percaya padamu, hanya saja berita ini membuat kami sangat keget. Kami mengira kau sudah mulai menyimpan rahasia dan tak mau membaginya bahkan pada sahabatmu sendiri"

Terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirmya Kibum terisak, mengingat betapa ia beruntung memiliki teman seperti mereka. Orang-orang yang akan menerimanya apa adanya.

"Hyuungdeul…."

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

Bel berdentang beberapa kali, menandakan waktu belajar telah usai dan semua siswa sudah boleh meninggalkan sekolah.

Termasuk empat orang siswa yang nampak jalan dengan santai menuju gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba Kibum teringat satu hal. Ini memberatkan hati tetap harus ditanyakan.

"Eunhyuk-ah, bu-bukankah kau seharusnya pergi bersama Donghae?" tanya Kibum pelan, berusaha mengatur suaranya agar tak gemetar.

Eunhyuk menoleh kea rah Kibum. Ia tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku harus cepat pulang karena appa baru pulang dari Jepang. Jarang-jarang beliau bisa dirumah"

Entah sadar atau tidak tapi Kibum menarik napas lega, tapi terlalu pelan hingga tak satupun menyadarinya.

Tapi kemudian Jaejoong terhenti mendadak, mata doe-nya terbelalak lebar melihat sosok itu. Semua menoleh kea rah apa yang ia lihat.

Dan?

Disana, didepan gerbang, dikelilingi oleh siswi dan namja berstatus uke, Choi Siwon dengan berlatarbelang-kan sebuah mobil lamborgini hitam memasang pose bak photo model, ditambah lagi kacamata hitamnya itu.

Jaejoong masih terpaku sama halnya dengan Eunhyuk. Sungmin sudah sibuk berteriak girang dari tadi. Sedangkan Kibum? Namja manis itu hanya memandang datar pemandangan didepannya.

"Haruskah kita kesana?" Jaejoong akhirnya angkat bicara.

"TENTU SAJA! AYOOO!" Sungmin hampir saja berlari jika tidak ditahan Eunhyuk.

"Menurutku kita memutar saja, jalan belakang terdengar menyenangkan saat ini"

Ketiganya memandang Kibum yang hanya memasang ekspresi biasa.

"Biar kuhadapi sendiri, kalian pulanglah lebih dulu" dan setelah mengatakannya Kibum melangkah maju sendirian, meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang cengo ditempat.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kibum ketus.

"Masuklah dulu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Siwon malah tersenyum.

Terdengar suara 'UWOOOOOOOO'dan 'SO SWEEEEETTT' saat Siwon mengatakannya. Kibum berdecak.

"Tidak. Katakan disini atau tidak sama sekali"

"Masuk dulu, atau aku akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau" Siwon masih tersenyum.

Kibum memutar matanya bosan lalu berbalik bermaksud pulang. Tadinya, sebelum dirinya tiba-tiba terangkat dan terhempas ke sebuah jok mobil.

"KYAAAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Kibum mencoba melepas selfbet yang baru saja dipasangkan Siwon ditubuhnya, serta menggedor-gedor pintu mobil yang sudah terkunci.

Menghiraukan gedoran di belakangnya, Siwon tersenyum ramah melihat kerumunan penggemarnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu bersamaku, aku pulang dulu"

Dan Siwon langsung masuk ke mobil, mengendarainya pelan lalu menghilang dibalik tikungan. Mengahasilkan desahan kecewa dari beberapa penggemarnya dan bahan gossip baru untuk esok hari.

JaeHyukMing masih berada ditempatnya, belum bergeming.

"Seseorang tolong tampar aku" (Eunhyuk)

"Jadi itu benar?" (Jaejoong)

"AS-AS-AS-ASTAGAAAAAA SAHABATKU BERPACARAN DENGAN CHOI SIWOOOOON, CHOI SIWON! HAHAHAHAHA" (Sungmin -_-)

Jae Hyuk menatap ngeri Sungmin yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

_ Qhia503 _

.

"APA MAKSUDMU MENCULIKKU BEGINI HAH? MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA AKU? DASAR ARTIS KURANG AJAR TIDAK TAHU SOP-"

CKITTT

JDUG

"Adaw! Yak! KAU SENGAJA MAU MEMBUAT KEPELAKU BENJOL?"

Siwon memejamkan mata mencoba sabar, sedari tadi ia tak focus menyetir gara-gara makhluk disebelahnya sibuk 'menyanyi' hingga telinga Siwon serasa mau pecah.

"HEY! JAWAB AKU!"

"APA!"

Siwon akhirnya tidak bisa untuk tidak teriak. Sekali saja mungkin tak apa. Membuat Kibum yang tidak menduga akan mendapat balasan langsung terdiam kaget.

"Aku berjanji Kim Kibum-sshi, kalau kau tidak bisa diam, maka aku akan memperkosamu sampai kau hamil!"

Sontak Kibum terbelalak dan secara reflex beringsut mundur hingga merapat di pintu mobil. Dia langsung memasang sikap waspada.

"Yah! Ja-jangan macam-macam!"

Siwon mendengus remeh.

"Kau pikir akau tidak berani? Kau tahu, wajahmu cukup manis untuk seorang namja, jadi sah-sah saja kalau kau mendesahkan namaku saat-"

"IYA IYA AKU AKAN DIAM! SEKARANG CEPAT JALAN! DAN HENTIKAN KATA-KATA MENGERIKAN ITU!"

Siwon tersenyum puas "Bagus" dan akhirnya lamborgini hitam itu kembali meluncur setelah beberapa saat yang lalu berhenti.

Kibum akhirnya lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela daripada melihat wajah Siwon, memperhatikan pohon-pohon yang berderet indah disepanjang jalan, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

Kibum tidak tahu bahwa sejak tadi Siwon mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya dan juga ikut tersenyum saat melihat Kibum tersenyum.

Perjalanan mereka tidak terlalu lama, kendaraan mewah itu akhirnya berhenti didepan sebuah gedung mewah yang menjulang tinggi keatas.

Sebentar, ini kan kantor agensi?

Kibum melirik Siwon takut-takut, tapi namja itu hanya cuek dan langsung melangkah masuk. 'Apa yang direncanakan mahluk kuda itu? Apa jangan-jangan ia mau menuntutku karena kasus kemarin?' Kibum bergidik sendiri dengan khayalannya.

"Hey bocah"

CTAK

Ingin sekali Kibum melempar wajah sok tampan yang sedang tersenyum didepan sana itu dengan sepatunya, tapi dia tidak mau mencari masalah disini, belum.

"Jangan Cuma berdiri disana, ayo masuk. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Siapa?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu" Siwon tersenyum misterius.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Kibum mengikuti langkah Siwon. Sedikit kesusahan karena mengingat kakinya yang jauh lebih pendek dari Siwon. Dan Siwon menyadarinya, maka ia memutuskan untuk menggandeng tangan Kibum.

Awalnya Kibum berontak, tapi Siwon beralasan bahwa mereka sudah terlalu lama membuat 'dia' menunggu. Akhirnya mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan, persis seperti sepasang kekasih. ^_^

Siwon menggiringnya ke sebuah ruangan luas di lantai teratas gedung ini. Mereka berhenti sebentar didepan pintu lalu memutuskan untuk segera masuk. Tanpa diketuk, maksudku ia langsung masuk begitu saja.

"Presdir, aku sudah membawanya"

Kibum terbelalak. Mata imut-imutnya menatap Siwon kaget. 'Presdir? Apa-apaan ini? Dia benar-benar berniat menuntutku?' batin Kibum mulai panik.

Sosok disebelah sana yang tadi berkutat pada kertas-kertas dimejanya langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap kearah mereka dengan mata musangnya. Sang pimpinan tersenyum kecil sebelum angkat bicara.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

Sang presdir menuntun mereka untuk mengikutinya duduk disofa yang terletak di ruangan ini. Tak lama Zhoumi, yang Kibum ingat sebagai manajer Siwon juga masuk 'Aku benar-benar akan habis' batin Kibum nelangsa.

"Baiklah karena semuanya ada disini, jadi kita mulai saja. Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Aku Jung Yunho, CEO dari YJS Ent. Kau Kim Kibum kan kalau tidak salah?"

"N-Nde" Kibum menjawab sambil menunuduk.

"Kau tahu apa tujuanku memanggilmu kemari?"

Kibum menggeleng pelan.

"Ini terkait dengan kehebohan yang dibuat oleh salah satu artis dari agensi kami, dan secara tak sengaja kau juga terseret didalamnya"

Yunho melirik Siwon yang nampak santai duduk didekat Kibum. Sedang Zhoumi masih sibuk memilah-milah kertas yang dipegangnya.

Kibum memejamkan matanya erat, dia sungguh takut saat ini.

"Masalah ini seperti yang kau lihat, cukup membuat kami kewalahan. Ditambah lagi statusmu yang masih pelajar, ini membuatnya semakin rumit"

Kibum terdiam, masih belum berani bicara. Siwon hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi Kibum yang hampir menangis.

"Ditambah dengan gossip sebelumnya yang belum terlalu tuntas lalu muncul masalah baru. Hal ini sedikit banyak berdampak buruk bagi perusahaan"

"A-Aku minta maaf…" cicit Kibum pelan "Tapi itu sungguh kecelakaan dan tidak didengaja" Akhirnya Kibum mendongak menatap sang CEO.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja kita butuh penyelesaian agar masalah ini cepat selesai. Dan hal ini berhubungan denganmu, kami tidak akan menuntutmu jika kau bisa bekerjasama dengan baik"

Kibum langsung menatap Jung Yunho dengan sinar penuh pengharapan.

"Akan kulakukan! Aku akan bekerjasama! Apapun asal kalian tidak menuntutku! Aku akan menyetujuinya!" ucap Kibum mantap.

"Begitukah?"

Kibum mengangguk tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih Choi Siwon"

"Baik aku ak-APA?"

Dan Siwon langsung menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

Hate You

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gak nyangka dapat review sebanyak ini^^

Makasih banyak yang udah mampir dan sekedar melihat...#cipok satu-satu

Baiklah^^ Sekarang waktunya membalas review Anda semua….

kyurielf : Makasih^^ Ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya?

Lee bummebum : Annyeong juga ^0^, Ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya?

**Snowysmiles** : WAHAHAHAHAHA XD, saya gak tahu ternyata ada yang merhatiin Jess. Ntar ada penjelasannya kenapa dia bisa kayak gitu. Em sebenarnya ini bukan Bum-Hae-Hyuk sih, awalnya aja gitu, tapi nanti bakan focus ke SiBum dan orang ketiga yang tak terduga, HAHAHAHAHA#dihajar. Makasih udah mampir chingu^^, review lagi ya?

**Mrs. EvilGameGyu **: Iya iya, dasar magnae -_-, ini dah lanjut. Review lagi yo?

lee minji elf : Ini udah lanjut^^, review lagi ya?

FoxyShiFuJoSuka-Suka : Nama yang luar biasa unik -_-, tapi saya suka lah XD. Disini Ming blum jadian ama Kyu, ntar baru saya masukkan magnae setan itu, YAHA!#plakk. Ini udah lanjut^^, review lagi ya?

M : Kamu telah berjanji, maka tepatilah….. HoHoHoHo *critanya neror*#ditendang. Ini udah lanjut, maaf ya gak update kilat, bersedia review lagi?

**100.001 **: Makasih atas kunjungannya^^, oke sip, ini udah update. Review lagi ya?

**lacie-song **: Makasih udah datang^^ Tapi gak bisa asap, mianhae #bow. Review lagi ya?

**LyaxueSiBum **: Oke ini udah lanjut. Sip semangat \(^0^)/. Review lagi ya?

**chikakyumin **: Ini udah lanjut, review lagi please?

**URuRuBaek **: Siap boss (^_^) ini udah update, Review lagi ya?

Cho97 : Ini udah lanjut^^ Review ya?

diahidayah : Oke, udah lanjut^^, review lagi oke?

bumranger89 : Hu'um lah, aku persembahkan ini untuk bojiku tercinta… umumumumumu *cipok*, gak usah dibikin galak, Mbum emang galak dari sananya XD#ngumpet. OKE! Review lagi ya boji?

bumhanyuk : Makasih, makasih. Saya emang merasa awal agak ngebosenin sih, tapi namanya juga author baru jadi wajarlah… Makasih udah mampir^^ Review lagi ya?

**Sung Hye Ah **: Makasih… Jadi malu ih #blushing #dilemparsepatu. Review lagi ya?

**Choi Hye Won **: Makasih^^, ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya?

**Naiika Bunny : **Benarkah? Aku rasa itu hal yang lumrah kalau ada kesamaan adegan, tapi mudah2an yang punya ff itu gak nyantet saya karena salah paham.. #berdoa , Review lagi ya?

**Sellinandrew **: Memang, siapa sih yang buat ff? Gila tu orang *ngomongin diri sendiri* Review lagi ya?

Oke semuanya makasih^^

Saya udah gak tahu mau bilang apa karena terharu banget dengan reviewnya semua… Trims :')

Sebenarnya saya ada proyek FF baru, tapi gak tahu kapan publish-nya XD #

OKE! Sampai jumpa chap depan \(^0^)

OH OH, yang mau berhubungan dengan saya silahkan mention dan follow PutPut_407 hehehe

#modus


	3. Chapter 3

**_HATE YOU_**

Support By :

"Qhia503"

**Cast :**

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Jaejoong

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

And other cast

.

.

**Main Pair :** SiBum slight HaeHyuk / KyuMin / YunJae

**Disclaimer : **SiBum milik para shipper

**A/N : **Saya, selir Choi Siwon si Simba Kuda XD

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance and Humor

**Warning : ** Boy x Boy / Boys Love / Shonen Ai / GaJe / Alur Gagal / Typo / Kehancuran Karya / Author Gak Beres / OOC

**Summary : **Kibum yang menyukai Donghae malah harus terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang artis ternama yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, hidupnya 100% berubah, dari siswa biasa menjadi namja paling dicari di Seoul.

.

"Qhia503"

Presents…

.

_Chapter 3_

"Menurut umma, berita itu benar?"

Leeteuk yang sedang menata makanan di meja makan menoleh sekilas pada putra bungsunya yang sedang duduk terpekur diseberang meja.

"Tentang hyungmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengerucut imut.

"Umma tidak tahu, Tanya sendiri saja pada hyungmu nanti" Leeteuk tersenyum sembari melanjutkan kegiatannya menata makanan.

"Kalau berita itu benar… Berarti Kibum hyung sangat beruntung~"

"Kau iri?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku ikut senang kalau hyung bahagia"

Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Umma~ Kita makan sekarang saja ya? Aku sudah lapar…"

"Kau tidak mau menunggu hyungmu dulu?"

"Tidak usah umma, aku punya firasat dia akan pulang terlambat"

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu sambil tersenyum, saat ummanya kembali kea rah dapur ia melirik ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

**From : Jaejoong hyung**

**To : Baekkie**

**Baekkie, Kibum hari ini pulang terlambat. Ada seseorang yang harus dia temui pulang sekolah tadi. Tolong sampaikan pada ummamu ya?^^**

Baekhyun menyeringai kecil, rasa-rasanya ia tahu siapa orang itu.

.

I'm Siput

.

Zhoumi masih memilah-milah kertas ditangannya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan suasana sunyi yang mendadak tercipta saat Kibum mendengar permintaan Yunho.

"A-Anu… Bisa diulangi sekali lagi? Mungkin saja saya salah dengar"

Siwon berdecak pelan menatap namja mungil disampingnya.

"Ternyata selain pendek, pendengaranmu juga bermasalah ya?"

'Seseorang tolong sumpal mulut namja itu dengan sepatu!' Kibum menyumpahi Siwon dalam hati sambil meng-glare sang artis. Sedang yang ditatap hanya memberikan senyuman megejek seakan berkata 'Tidak mempan sama sekali bodoh'

Jung Yunho berdehem pelan sebelum memulai kembali percakapan. Ia menatap Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Kami ingin agar kau menjadi kekasih Choi Siwon, tidak dalam arti sebenarnya, hanya pura-pura. Dia memang kerap kali terlibat masalah dan skandal, tapi ini yang paling fatal karena menyangkut anak sekolah"

"Tapi Yunho -sshi, apa tidak ada cara lain?" mata Kibum berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf Kibum-sshi… Tapi hanya ini cara yang paling aman. Kalau kalian mengaku sebagai sepasang kekasih setidaknya orang-orang tidak akan mempermasalahkan jarak umur kalian yang agak jauh, umurmu masih 18 tahun kan?"

Kibum mengangguk pelan.

"Selain itu kami berharap dengan adanya 'status' ini bisa meredam atau setidaknya mengurangi skandal-skandalnya dengan publik figure lainnya"

Kibum merunduk sedih, tubuhnya semakin lemas mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

"Baiklah, tanda tangan disini"

Zhoumi menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berhasil ia susun sejak tadi.

"Tanda tangan?"

"Anggap saja ini kontrak, dan kita saling menguntungkan. Kau sebagai peredam gosipku dan aku akan membuatmu makin terkenal" ucap Siwon sembari memperbaiki posisi duduknya, langsung menghadap Kibum.

"Kau pikir aku peduli!" Kibum memberengut sebal.

"Ini hanya surat pernyataan agar kau tidak menuntut perusahaan dikemudian hari. Kami harus tetap memperhatikan kemungkinan terkecil walau itu sama sekali tak berarti"

'Bicara apa sih?' batin Kibum bodoh.

"Hanya tanda tangan dan masalah ini selesai" Sekali lagi Yunho tersenyum ramah pada Kibum. Membuat Siwon yang juga melihatnya memasang tampang kesal. Dasar musang kepala Sembilan!

Meski awalnya ragu, tapi akhirnya Kibum bersedia menandatangani surat yang bahkan belum sempat Ia baca karena tatapan mengintimidasi ketiga orang yang duduk bersamanya.

Yunho tersenyum setelah melihat kertas putih yang kini terdapat tanda tangan Kibum kini telah dipegang Zhoumi. Ia menatap Zhoumi yang juga menatapnya. Yunho memberikan isyarat agar ia segera menyelesaikan sisanya, dan Zhoumi pun mengangguk patuh lalu berjalan keluar dari sana.

Diam-diam Kibum bernafas lega. 'Akhirnya manusia es itu keluar…'

"Nah, karena kontrak sudah ditandatangani aku rasa kita bisa segera melaksanakan konferensi pers"

"Konferensi?"

Siwon menatap Kibum yang tampak mengerut.

"Gosip ini harus lurus, kau tahu aku bintang besar kan? Skandal sekecil apapun harus…"

"Aku tahu tak usah dilanjutkan" ketus Kibum.

Siwon tertohok.

Yunho terkekeh kecil sebelum beranjak dan menghampiri meja kerjanya. Jari kokohnnya mengetik beberapa angka sebelum membuat panggilan.

"Hyoyeon, tolong persiapkan konferensi pers untuk skandal Siwon besok, di kantor kita juga tak masalah, baiklah terima kasih"

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang presdir Jung?" Kibum bertanya sambil mengemas tasnya.

Yunho yang baru saja meletakkan gagang telefon menoleh pada Kibum lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, masalahnya sudah selesai. Besok kita hanya perlu mengadakan konferensi pers untuk membersihkan nama kalian"

Kibum mengangguk sambil berterima kasih.

"Aku pulang dulu sajangnim ah presdir- maksudku…"

"Yunho hyung saja, aku punya firasat kita akan lebih sering bertemu nantinya"

"O-Oh, b-baiklah sa- maksudku Yunho hyung…"

Yunho tersenyum mengiringi Kibum yang berpamitan hingga keluar dari ruangan. Sama sekali melupakan sosok tampan yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Kau tidak mengantarnya?"

"Dia tidak memintaku" Siwon merengut.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, tidak cocok. Lebih baik kau antar dia, mulailah mengakrabkan diri. Kalian kan sepasang kekasih"

Nadanya memang terdengar biasa, tapi Siwon tahu pimpinan tertinggi di agensinya itu sedang menyindirnya.

"Biarkan saja"

"Kau ini…"

Yunho hampir saja menyemprot Siwon kalau saja dering hp disakunya tidak mengganggunya. Ia tersenyum senang sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Annyeong chagiya~"

'….'

"Tentu saja tidak, ada apa?"

'….'

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan pulang cepat"

Yunho menutup telefonnya setelah melontarkan berbagai kata cinta dan rayuan gombal untuk sang penelefon. Ia berbalik hendak melanjutkan omongannya ke Siwon sebelum ia sadar tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Hah~ Kenapa aku bisa punya teman seperti itu?"

.

.

.

.

"Ah, iya. Dia artis diagensi ini, kontraknya juga masih panjang"

Yunho memijit pelan pelipisnya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya.

.

_ I'M SIPUT _

.

Siwon menggerutu pelan sepanjang perjalanannya turun kebawah. Ia mengutuk presdir-nya yang masih bisa mengumbar kata-kata mesra pada kekasihnya sementara ia masih ada disana. Hey! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam! Dia Cuma risih! (Me : Alasanmu bagus sekali beb -_-) #diglare

Matanya awas memandang sekitar, ia mencari sosok pendek berseragam sekolah yang…

"Hei!"

Kibum menoleh, ekspresinya langsung berubah keruh lagi. Ia menatap tajam namja yang berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Ia bersumpah akan mencekik leher namja itu kalau ia memulai keributan lagi. Peduli setan kalau sekarang ini ia masih di kantor tempat Siwon bernaung.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, kenapa kau tidak mau menungguku?"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena kau kekasihku sekarang"

Wajah Kibum langsung memerah. Ia tertunduk mencoba menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"J-Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Apa? Bukannya dikontrak tertulis begitu?"

Ah iya, kontrak. Kibum lupa akan hal itu. Entah kenapa tapi hatinya terasa agak sedih mendengar kata kontrak. Hei~ Kau mengharapkan ini nyata ya~? Ini Siput yang ngomong XD

"Sudahlah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, kajja"

Siwon menarik tangan Kibum agar namja manis itu mengikutinya masuk ke mobil. Entah kenapa kali ini Kibum tidak menolak atau berteriak. Siwon mengacuhkan itu. Ia hanya tersenyum senang.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan Kibum tidak berani berbicara. Apa ia takut? Tidak, aku rasa ia sedang menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdentam tidak beraturan. Kenapa? Tanya sendiri saja, aku malas. #berlalu

.

_ I'M SIPUT _

.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

Kibum yang baru saja menutup pintu mobil menatap Siwon dengan alis bertaut.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku namjachingumu sekarang, setidaknya sebagai kekasih yang baik kau berbasa-basi menyuruhku masuk sebagai formalitas"

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku merasa kau sedang membodohiku"

"Apa kau merasa begitu? Berarti kau memang bodoh" jawab Siwon cuek.

"APA?"

"Katakan saja"

"Ck, kau tidak mampir?" Kibum mengatakannya dengan nada ogah-ogahan dan tidak ikhlas.

"Tidak, aku banyak job besok"

"Baiklah kalau begitu-"

"Tapi karena kau memaksa aku akan mampir sebentar"

Kaki jenjangnya menapak halaman rumah Kibum. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri sedang sang tuan rumah memberengut malas dibelakangnya.

"Dasar licik. Kapan aku memaksanya? Bilang saja kau memang ingin mampir"

Tapi Siwon tampak cuek. Dengan santainya ia malah memencet bel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Kibum menatap heran kelakuan tamunya.

"Memencet bel" jawab Siwon polos.

Kibum berdecak dan langsung membuka pintu. Ia menoleh pada Siwon dan memberikannya isyarat untuk masuk.

"Kau sedang berjalan dengan tuan rumahnya, untuk apa kau memencet bel?"

Ia menggeleng prihatin dan melepaskan sepasang sepatu yang membalut kakinya. Menggelikan, Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa orang yang mengaku artis terkenal itu bisa begitu bodoh? Gerakannya terhenti saat ia menyadari Siwon masih mematung dibelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak mau masuk?" tanyanya jengkel.

Siwon tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. Matanya melirik nakal pada Kibum.

"Aku pikir butt-mu cukup sexy untuk ukuran-"

PLAKK

Sebuah sepatu melayang tepat mengenai wajahnya.

.

_ I'M SIPUT _

.

Namja sulung dari kelurga Kim itu memijat pelan keningnya. Sudah lebih dari 20 menit ia, adik, ummanya dan seseorang yang dengan sangat berat hati harus Kibum akui sebagai pac-tamunya terdiam dalam kesunyian di ruang tamu.

Oh, Kibum saja karena umma dan saengnya sedang asyik memandangi Siwon yang tersenyum bangga.

"Kau sungguh Choi Siwon?" Tanya Leeteuk memandang tak berkedip wajah didepannya.

"Choi Siwon yang itu?" sambung Baekhyun tak percaya.

Siwon makin tersenyum makin lebar. Robek mulutnya! Robek! Kibum mengutuk dalam hati.

"Apa… Kau… Kekasih Kibum? Putraku?"

"Nde omonim"

Kibum hamper terjengkang dari kursi mendengarnya.

"YA! Siapa yang kekasihmu!" Ia mendelik kesal "Dan kenapa kau memanggil ummaku begitu?" serunya tak terima.

Bukannya menjawab Siwon malah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Kibum memandangnya ngeri, apa artis itu mulai gila karena bertemu dengan keluarganya? Eh? Teori dari mana itu -_-

"Orang tuamu adalah orang tuaku juga chagiya~"

Bulu kuduk Kibum meremang. Mengerikan sekali mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutnya. Kabur saja, lebih baik ia masuk kamar dengan alasan mengantuk. Ia beranjak dan menuju tangga.

"Mau kemana Kibummie?" Leeteuk memandang putra sulungnya heran.

"Tidur umma, aku mengantuk. Besok kan sekolah" Kibum menjawab tanpa berbalik.

Disadari atau tidak Siwon baru saja tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kibum. Ia memandang geli wajah mulus kekasihnya yang merengut dilangkahnya menapaki tangga. Sepertinya sudah saatnya ia pulang.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu omonim Baekki-ah, sampai jumpa" Siwon beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin makan malam dulu Siwon-ah?" tawar Leeteuk.

"Iya hyung, atau kau mau menginap?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah, lain kali saja aku akan kesini lagi. Terima kasih atas tawarannya" ia menunduk hormat lalu berjalan pelan keluar rumah.

Ternyata Kibum belum benar-benar ke kamar, ia dari tadi menyaksikan bagaimana acara pamit-pamitan ala Siwon. Bibirnya mengerucut. Leeteuk yang tahu putranya belum sampai di kamar tidur segera memberi tanda agar ia menyusul Siwon. Kibum mendelik hendak protes, tapi didahului dengan bahasa isyarat ummanya yang sarat akan ancaman. Ia mengalah dan segera menyusul Siwon.

"Tuan Choi…"

Siwon yang hendak membuka pintu mobil berbalik, alisnya terangkat mendapati sosok Kibum dibelakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" ia berjalan mendekat.

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas, "Anggap saja ini bagian dari salah satu formalitasku sebagai 'kekasihmu'. Yaitu mengantar kekasihnya sampai ia benar-benar pulang"

Siwon terkekeh sembari menyandarkan dirinya dibadan mobil. "Kau akhirnya setuju ya?"

"Anggap saja begitu, ada seseorang yang berniat menghancurkan hidupku kalau aku tidak melakukannya" jawabnya datar. Siwon mengeryit.

"Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Kibum cepat. Tentu saja yang dia maksud adalah ummanya sendiri.

Lampu-lampu bertiang tinggi menerangi setiap sisi jalan yang membentang luas dihadapannya. Kompleks perumahan ini sebenarnya tempat yang padat, tapi entah kenapa suasananya begitu sepi. Kibum menatapnya tanpa minat.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang" ia berbicara dengan lirih nyaris berbisik.

"Hm, itu juga bagian dari formalitas. Jadi sudah sewajarnya"

"…"

"…"

"Kau tahu apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih sebagai acara penutupan kunjungannya? Disaat seperti sekarang ini, saat kau mengeringiku keluar" Siwon tersenyum.

Namja manis yang dari tadi menghindari kontak mata itu langsung menatapnya penasaran. Matanya mengerjab pelan pertanda ia ingin tahu.

"Kissing" ia menyeringai.

Mata Kibum secara perlahan membelalak. Dia hampir saja berteriak kalau saja tidak ingat sekarang sudah terlalu larut. Ia bisa-bisa berbalik diteriaki tetangganya karena sudah mengganggu ketentraman malam(?)

"Jangan marah dulu, itu kalau pasangan kekasih yang biasanya. Tapi kasus kita berbeda" tubuhnya kembali berdiri tegak dan menghampiri Kibum. Namja manis itu masih memandangnya sengit.

"Jadi untukmu yang seperti ini saja sudah cukup"

Siwon langsung mengecup kening Kibum. Lama sekali. Entah berapa menit ia bertahan dengan posisinya karena tak mendapat perlawanan dari namja manis dihadapannya. Siwon menjauh sambil tersenyum, ia menatap senang Kibum yang tampak shock. Pandangannya terlihat tak focus dan blank.

"Aku pulang"

Dan Kibum baru tersadar setelah mendengar suara deru mesin mobil yang menjauh. Ia menyentuh keningnya. Kecupan itu sudah lewat, tapi rasa hangatnya masih ada. Kibum memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah tanpa sebab.

'Ada apa denganku?'

Tirai yang tadi sedikit tersibak itu kembali tertutup. Pertunjukan tadi cukup memberikan hiburan bagi kedua manusia yang menjadi pengintip dadakan itu.

"Umma lihat kan tadi?" Baekhyun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan ummanya yang menuju dapur.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah ini kabar baik? Untuk pertama kalinya Kibum jatuh cinta dan itu adalah kekasihnya, nilai plus Siwon adalah artis" Leeteuk mengambil sekaleng soda dilemari pendingin.

"Apa umma tidak menyimpulkan terlalu cepat?" Baekhyun menyender di counter dapur, "Masa jatuh cinta secepat itu?" terawangnya.

Namja cantik berhati malaikat itu meneguk sedikit minumannya sebelum meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Itu namanya firasat seorang ibu Baekki~ Nah, sebaiknya kau panggil hyung-mu, mungkin saja dia masih berdiri didepan seperti orang bodoh" candanya.

Baekhyun tertawa lebar.

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

KIcaukan saling bersahutan menyambut pagi yang menjelang. Cuaca hari ini begitu cerah. Langit biru tidak berawan, matahari sudah mulai terbit disebelah timur. Bias-bias cahaya masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, begitu terik namun tak cukup kuat untuk membangunkan sosok yang masih bergelung dibawah selimut.

Kibum merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Hari ini ia malas seklai ke sekolah, padahal ada ulangan harian. Aih, cuacanya juga dingin sekali! Kibum makin enggan membuka mata.

"Hei bangun…"

Sebuah tepukan menyapa punggung Kibum.

"Hei…"

Kali ini sebuah guncangan kecil yang terasa.

"Bangun. Hei! Kau tidak ke sekolah?"

"Tidak ummaaaa~ Aku malasss~"

"Apa ? Heh, aku bukan ummamu"

Kibum mengeryit dalam dipikir ini memang bukan suara ummanya. Lalu jika bukan umma dan adiknya, siapa yang… Ia terbangun seketika dan menatap sosok tampan berpakaian rapi didepannya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, selamat pagi…" sapa Siwon ramah.

Kibum terdiam dengan mata membelalak.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

Hate You

.

.

TBC

.

.

Dih, jumlah review-nya menurun -_-'

Biarlah, lanjut aja, yang penting update #dorr

Makasih buat yang udah review^^

Dan buat siders, tolong hargai sedikit karya saya. Review-lah walau hanya berupa tanda titik. Setidaknya itu lebih baaik daripada kayak gini -_-'

Ok, silahkan follow twitter atau via PM yang mau nanya…

Cha! Sampai jumpa chap depaaaaann! \(^0^)/s


	4. Chapter 4

**_HATE YOU_**

Support By :

"Qhia503"

**Cast :**

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Jaejoong

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Lee Donghae

Kim (Byun) Baekhyun

And other cast

.

.

**Main Pair :** SiBum slight HaeHyuk / KyuMin / YunJae

**Disclaimer : **SiBum milik para shipper

**A/N : **Saya, selir Choi Siwon si Simba Kuda XD

**Rated : **T

**Genre :** Romance and Humor

**Warning : ** Boy x Boy / Boys Love / Shonen Ai / GaJe / Alur Gagal / Typo / Kehancuran Karya / Author Gak Beres / OOC

**Summary : **Kibum yang menyukai Donghae malah harus terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang artis ternama yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, hidupnya 100% berubah, dari siswa biasa menjadi namja paling dicari di Seoul.

.

"Qhia503"

Presents…

_Chapter 4 :_

Yunho mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat merasakan cahaya matahari yang menerpa penglihatannya. Pandangannya menelusuri seisi ruangan dan menyadari kalau sosok yang dicarinya tidak ditempat yang sama dengannya.

Dengan pandangan yang masih agak buram karena baru bangun tidur ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur, mungkin saja 'dia' ada disana. Dan harum masakan diatas penggorengan membenarkan pemikirannya. Yunho bersender dipintu.

"Kau kelihatan sangat sexy dengan apron dan kemeja itu nyonya Jung"

Sosok dengan apron merah muda bermotif hello kitty itu menoleh sekilas. Penampilannya memang agak berbahaya untuk ukuran pagi hari, dengan kemeja kebesaran yang sebenarnya milik Yunho tanpa mengenakan bawahan sama sekali. Rambut acak-acakan yang malah menambahkan kesan sexy-nya. Dan sebagai tambahan apron cantik berwarna pink itu.

"Jangan mulai ahjussi… Kau tidak tahu ya aku sedang memasak?"

Yunho tersenyum sembari berjalan mendekat lalu mendekap sosok itu dari belakang.

"Aku serius… Ngomong-ngomong jangan memanggilku ahjussi disaat kita hanya berdua… Itu membuatku merasa sangat tua"

"Tapi kau memang tua kan? Umur kita saja berbeda 15 tahun"

Yunho menghela napas.

"Kau memang senang membuat suamimu ini merasa tua ya?"

"Ralat, calon. Kita baru bertunangan"

"Kita akan segera menikah begitu kau selesai dengan urusanmu. Lagipula kita sudah melakukan hubungan yang menyamai pasangan suami 'istri' jadi bagaimanapun kau membantah, bagiku kau adalah nyonya Jung" bisik Yunho mesra sambil mengecup pundak putih yang terekspos karena kemeja sosok itu yang kebesaran, membuat 'dia' kegelian.

"Baiklah… Terserah padamu saja, oh… Bagaimana hasil pertemuan kemarin? Apa Kibum setuju?"

"Dia setuju, hari ini kami berencana melakukan pers konfres untuk kasus Siwon, Kibum akan ikut tentu saja"

"Benarkah? Mereka kelihatan serasi kan?" 'dia' terkikik kecil.

"Yah… Mengesampingkan sifat keduanya yang keras kepala dan egois, mereka cocok seperti katamu"

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hanya terdengar suara spatula yang beradu dengan penggorengan diatas kompor.

"Apa kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil untuk Kibum?" Tanya Yunho akhirnya.

Sosok cantik itu mematikan kompor dan tersenyum berbalik kea rah Yunho. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di bahu lebar sang tunangan lalu berjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Akan berhasil, percayalah. Siwon adalah orang yang tepat untuk Kibum. Aku tak ingin dia sedih jika tahu rencana Donghae pada saat pesta dansa nanti" pandangannya sesaat berubah sendu.

Yunho mengarahkan pandangan sosok didepannya agar menatap kearahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan namja itu, tapi membicarakannya terus-menerus membuatku agak cemburu… Bagaimana kalau kita bahas yang lain saja? Tentang cara membuat aegya yang banyak misalnya?" kerling Yunho nakal.

Wajah Jaejoong berubah merah padam.

"YAH! Dasar pervert! Apa tadi malam tidak cukup kau membobol holeku berkali-kali!"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau selalu bisa membuatku bergairah sampai tak pernah bosan melakukannya. Kita lakukan di kamar mandi saja ya? Shower terdengar menyenangkan" ucap Yunho sembari menggendong sosok cantik itu ala bridal style.

"YAH! Jung Yunho turunkan aku! Hei!"

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

BAKK

BUG

BLETAK

"Keluar kau dari sini makhluk mesum!"

BUG

"Kau manusia tidak tahu malu!" Rasakan ini!"

Tangannya terjulur berusaha menggapai barang yang bisa dicapainya. Semua benda disekitarnya sudah habis berpindah tempat kesekitar Siwon, mulai dari bantal, selimut, jam weker, boneka dan kali ini matanya melirik kursi belajar.

"Hei berhent-YA! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Turunkan kursi itu!"

Siwon melotot horror pada Kibum yang sedang mengangkat kursi belajarnya, bersiap melempar.

"Oi hyung, berhentilah berperan jadi manusia bar-bar dan segera turun sarapan, penampilanmu lebih parah dari Indian suku pedalaman" ucap Baekhyun yang bersender dipintu. Ia baru saja tiba saat mendengar teriakan Siwon. Kibum melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

""BACOOOOOOONNNN!"

Teriakan menggelegar mengawali pagi dikediaman keluarga Kim. Kim Kibum seperti yang kita tahu memang berwajah manis tapi memiliki tempramen yang tinggi. Jadi tolong jangan heran dengan 'kicauan-kicauan' seperti itu disini.

Bunyi tapakan sepatu bergema saat Kibum menuruni tangga dengan langkah gusar ke ruang makan. Ia sudah berseragam lengkap setelah 20 menit menuju penderitaan. Kalau mengusir namja seme tampan termasuk penderitaan, itu maksudnya.

Ia ingat tadi bagaimana kebrutalan atau dalam hal ini kita sebut keganasannya saat mengusir Siwon keluar. Mulai dari benda-benda diatas kasur sampai penghuni meja belajarnya. Dan tadi ia hampir saja melempar namja itu dengan kursi kalau saja artis dengan senyum memikat itu tidak berteriak horror.

Kibum berdecih, kalau saja adiknya tidak datang maka sudah dipastikan kursi belajarnya yang pertama kali mendapat kehormatan 'mengelus' wajah seorang Choi Siwon. Pemikiran bagus, batinnya sadis.

Ia menatap sinis Siwon yang duduk dihadapannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mood sarapan, tapi perutnya mungkin saja akan protes padanya kalau ia tidak makan pagi. Ah sudahlah, balas dendam akan ia lakukan nanti. Baekhyun yang tampak santai mengoleskan selai ke roti bakarnya melirik hyungnya yang sama sekali belum bersuara.

"Berhentilah menatapi Siwon hyung seperti itu, mulai sarapanmu hyung, kau bisa terlambat" ucapnya sembari menawari Siwon roti buatannya tapi namja tampan itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia malah memperhatikan Kibum.

'Manusia kasmaran' batinnya.

"Diamlah! Kau juga! Kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya masuk ke kamarku! Disuruh menunggu di ruang tamu kan bisa!" Kibum berteriak frustasi.

"Jangan bercanda hyung, mana ada kekasih yang menyuruh nemjachingunya menunggu di ruang tamu, umurmu berapa? Kau bukan anak TK kan?"

"YA!"

"Makanya jangan protes, yang menyuruhnya ke kamar itu umma, bukan aku"

"Kau benar-banar cantik saat marah" ucap Siwon tidak nyambung.

Baekhyun langsung tersedak dan Kibum melotot ngeri.

"Makan saja sarapanmu dan jangan banyak bicara!"

Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, Kibum menghela napas frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin kemarin ia menyetujui kontrak itu? Sebenarnya ini masuk hitungan atau tidak? Kepalanya pusing memikirkan semuanya. Sedangkan dari sebelah sana Baekhyun terkikik melihat tampang memelas hyungnya.

Nyonya Kim atau bisa kita sebut Leeteuk, muncul dari arah dapur dengan sepanci sup hangat. Ia tersenyum pada seorang tamu mereka dan mengeryit mellihat aura negative putra sulungnya. Sedikit bergidik melihat tatapannya, tapi berpura-pura acuh saja, lebih aman…

"Ini sup-nya, maaf ya hanya ada ini. Kebetulan umma belum belanja bulanan. Jadi hanya memasak yang ada di lemari pendingin. Apa kau suka sup Siwon-ah?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Nde omonim, apapun yang Anda masak saya sebagai calon menantu pasti akan menyukainya"

Kali ini Kibum yang tersedak membuat Baekhyun tertawa keras melihatnya.

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu pada umma? Benar-benar menggelikan, ini sudah jauh dari isi kontrak" Kibum mengoceh panjang lebar pada Siwon yang sedang menyetir.

"Aku hanya membuat hubungan kita senyata mungkin, bisakah kau tidak protes dan ikuti saja?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengikuti aturan anehmu itu!"

Matanya memincing curiga.

"Aku merasa kau punya maksud terselubung, kan?" selidik Kibum.

"Percayai apapun yang ingin kau percayai. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya, tapi untuk patuh, apa itu sulit?"

Kibum menggembungkan pipinya dan membuang muka.

"Terserah padamu saja!"

Siwon menggeleng maklum, tapi sedetik kemudian ia terkekeh tanpa suara.

"Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti. Kita akan melakukan konferensi pers seperti yang presdir Jung bilang kemarin. Kau dengar?"

"Hn"

Siwon tersenyum melihat kelakuan namjachingunya yang manis.

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

Eunhyuk mengelus dagunya sejenak sebelum menjawab tantangan Sungmin. Matanya memincing penuh waspada.

"Baiklah, taruhan dua puluh ribu won dia diantar Siwon pagi ini" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Hanya dua puluh ribu? Lima puluh ribu bagaimana? Ini taruhan yang tidak adil, aku memasang lima puluh ribu untuk mereka akan datang bersama" protes Sungmin, "Lagipula taruhanmu tidak jauh beda denganku, taruhan yang lain" sambungnya.

"Apa? Baiklah, aku bertaruh dia datang sendiri… Bagaimana?" tawar Eunhyuk akhirnya.

"Deal!"

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng prihatin melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya. Mereka bertiga sedang menunggu Kibum didepan pintu gerbang karena penasaran perihal kejadian kemarin. Dan hal lainnya...

Ketiganya menoleh kerah berbeda. Memperhatikan yeoja-yeoja yang mengaku sebagai Siwonest yang sedang menunggu Kibum juga. Wajah-wajah mereka diliputi tampang mengerikan khas fangirl yang dilanda murka.

Hal inilah yang membuat mereka bertiga menetapkan diri menjadi bodyguard dadakan untuk Kibum nanti. Yah, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui kan?

Tepat sepuluh menit sebelum jam masuk berdentang, sebuah lamborgini merah terparkir manis didepan pintu gerbang, samua orang menahan napas saat melihat Choi Siwon terlihat keluar dari arah pintu pengemudi dan berjalan memutar kea rah pintu penumpang.

Saat melihat sosok yang keluar dari pintu yang dibukakan oleh Siwon tadi jeritan-jeritan dan pekikan histeris langsung menggema dimana-dimana. Berbeda dengan ketiga namja manis yang malah tersenyum sumringah melihat orang yang tunggu akhirnya tiba.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk diucapkan kepadaku? Terima kasih misalnya"

Senyum hangat Siwon menyapa pandangan aneh Kibum yang menghentikan aktifitasnya untuk membenahi tasnya. Sesaat setelah sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu sneakers putih itu menginjak aspal jalanan.

"Untuk?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Menjemput? Mengantar?" Pancing Siwon lagi.

"Terima kasih. Apa itu cukup?"

Siwon menggeleng menghasilkan kedutan samar didahi Kibum. Tapi gerakan selanjutnya yang dilakukan oleh namja tampan itu membuat Kibum bungkam seribu bahasa, lagi-lagi Siwon mencium keningnya lama. Mata Kibum terpejam secara otomatis saat merasakan perasaan hangat yang menjalar dihatinya saat merasakan kecupan itu.

Tangan Siwon terangkat lalu mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Kibum dengan sayang.

"Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti, jadi kau harus menungguku ya chagy?"

Kibum hanya mengannguk pelan dengan tatapan focus ke mata Siwon. Dan kecupan singkat dipipi kanannya menjadi penutup dari acara 'mari mengantar Kibum ke sekolah'. Moment itupun tak luput dari para siswa/siswi yang menamai diri mereka sebagai SiBum shipper, klub penggemar Siwon yang berbalik arah menjadi fudjosshi XD.

Para shipper itu mengabadikan kejadian tadi dalam berbagai media elektronik untuk dishare ke fp-fp lain. Dan sisa penggemar lainnya? Pingsan karena tak kuat menerima kenyataan kalau idola mereka sudah memiliki kekasih, terlebih orang itu adalah seorang namja.

Kibum hanya menghela napas pelan melihat mobil Siwon yang telah hilang diujung jalan. Ia meraba permukaan seragamnya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang kembali berdentam tak tentu arah. Sangat mengganggu tapi terasa menyenangkan, aneh.

"Hei calon nyonya Choi, beritahu kami apa yang terjadi kemarin" Sungmin langsung merangkul erat bahu Kibum, seakan namja dengan killer smile itu akan kabur jika tak didekap erat.

"Siapa orang yang kau sebut itu? Dan lepaskan aku, ini sakit sekali" Kibum mencoba meronta tapi Eunhyuk langsung merangkulnya dari sisi lain hingga gerakannya benar-benar terkunci.

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana sebelum menjelaskannya pada kami" sahut Eunhyuk semangat.

"Arra arra, tapi nanti saja, kita harus masuk dulu. Aku tidak mau sampai terlambat. t

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengangguk bersamaan.

"Tapi kita harus masuk dengan posisi seperti ini"

"Dan tidak ada bantahan" sambung Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Kibum berteriak protes.

"Ya! Aku tidak mauuuu! Jae hyung! Toloooonnggg!"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan lucu tiga orang sahabatnya. Ia berjalan pelan dibelakang mengikuti mereka. Tepat berjalan selangkah telefon genggamnya berdering menandakan pesan masuk.

Ia tersenyum membaca isinya. Setelah mengetikkan beberapa kata balasan ia kembali melangkah menuju kelas.

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan nyalakan televisi kalian sampai besok siang" Kibum kembali mewanti-wanti para sahabatnya saat perjalanan mereka keluar sekolah. Kegiatan belajar-mengajar baru saja usai beberapa menit yang lalau menghasilkan pekikan kegembiraan bagi para pelajar anti terjebak dalam era 'kebukuan'(?)

"Aku malah penasaran karena kau bilang seperti itu" sahut Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, bagitu sampai rumah tv akan kunyalakan"

"Lee Sungmin!"

Mereka menertawakan ekspresi kemarahan seorang Kim Kibum yang tidak ada seramnya sama sekali. Kibum mengehela napas pasrah. Sebuah sedan metallic hitam menghentikan tawa riang mereka. Seorang ahjusshi paruh baya terlihat keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Tuan Jaejoong" Ahjussi paruh baya itu menunduk hormat, "Apa Anda sudah siap pulang?"

Jaejoong menagngguk sekilas dengan senyum hangat terukir di wajah cantiknya. Ia menoleh pada teman-temannya dan berpamit pulang. Mereka melambai pelan pada diri Jaejoong yang juga melambai dari dalam mobil.

"Aku selalu heran kenapa Jae hyung mau berteman dengan kita"

Eunhyuk dan Kibum menoleh kearah Sungmin saat mobil yang membawa Jaejoong tak terlihat lagi.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Jae hyung setauku anak orang terpandang, kita hanya orang dari kalangan biasa, sebuah keajaiban bisa memiliki sahabat sepertinya"

Kibum dan Eunhyuk saling pandang lalu kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Bukan keajaiban, tapi kebaikan hatinya"

"Tidak" Kibum memotong ucapan Eunhyuk, "Keajaiban adalah kebaikan hatinya" mereka berdua tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kibum dan mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, aku lupa harus menemui seseorang di café milik Tiffany noona, aku duluan ya?" Eunhyuk melambai pada dua orang temannya yang masih betah berdiri didepan gerbang.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti Sungmin dan Kibum. Tapi namja manis bergigi kelinci itu mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak bicara Kibum tentang tingkat ketenaran Siwon dan prestasi-prestasinya dalam bidang entertainment. Terlihat seperti Sungmin sedang mempromosikan Siwon agar Kibum semakin yakin memilih namja itu.

Dering ponsel Sungmin menghentikan ocehannya tentang produk apa saja yang pernah diiklankan Siwon. Saat melihat ID sang penelfon Sungmin mengangkatnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Y-Yoboseo?"

"…"

"A-Ah, n-ne, aku akan segera kesana"

"…"

"YAH! Maksudku… Tidak usah! Aku akan segera kesana-HEI!

Sungmin menatap horror hapenya. Panggilan tadi diputus secara sepihak. Membuat Sungmin pusing tujuh keliling, karena 'orang ini' pasti berbuat ulah lagi kalau ia tak segera menyusuk kesana.

"Maafkan aku Kibum-ah, aku ingin sekali mengabadikan momentummmu bersama Siwon, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang"

Kibum mengangguk maklum, "Baiklah, tidak apa"

Beberapa menit berlalu sejak kepulangan teman-temannya. Sesekali Kibum melirik jam di tangannya, Siwon menyuruh untuk menunggunya. Tapi namja tampan itu malah belum Nampak sama sekali. Membuat ubun-ubun Kibum terasa panas karena harus menunggu lama.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang menunggu seseorang. Perlu kutemani?" sosok Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkan Kibum.

"Donghae?"

"Apa kau sedang menunggu Siwon? Choi Siwon?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"A-Ah, iya… Aku sedang menunggunya, kau sendiri?"

"Hanya bergegas ingin pulang dan melihatmu disini sendiri, kau mau kutemani?"

"Tak perlu"

Suara tegas dan berat menyapa indera pendengaran Kibum dan Donghae. Mereka menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati sosok Siwon yang bersedekap tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

'Kapan dia sampai?' batin Kibum heran.

Siwon berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dan langsung merangkul Kibum posesif. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia hanya merasa harus menjauhkan Kibum dari namja childish dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah datang, jadi jasamu tidak diperlukan lagi. Terima kasih sudah menemani KibumKU berbincang-bincang" ucap Siwon penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Donghae hanya tersenyum singkat dan berpamitan pada keduanya. Begitu Donghae menjauh Kibum langsung menyikut pinggang Siwon.

"Kau ini apa-apaan! Sudah menunggu lama malah berkata kasar pada teman sekelasku! Dasar bodoh!"

"Hei, aku tejebak macet jadi jangan memprotes, ayo cepat konferensinya dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi" Siwon menarik pergelanagn tangan Kibum dan mendudukkannya didalam mobil, memasangkannya selfbeat dan menutup pintu mobil.

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

Begitu memasuki area parker gedung agensi Siwon, Kibum menangkap puluhan kendaraan terparkir dengan apik disana. Dan gerombolan wartawan yang mengantri didepan pintu masuk membuat Kibum menganga heboh, sebanyak inikah wartawan yang diundang?

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi bahkan harus memutar dan lewat pintu belakang agar bisa masuk dengan aman saking banyaknya para pencari berita. Sesaat Kibum berkeringat dingin, apakah ia akan baik-baik saja?

"Kau akan baik-baik saja" seakan menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Siwon berucap begitu saja.

"Hanya harus mengikuti petunjuk Zhoumi hyung dan Presdir lalu semua beres, kau bisa kan?"

Kibum akhirnyaa mengangguk pelan dan menerima uluran tangan Siwon saat mereka berjalan pelan menuju ruangan dimana Zhoumi daan Yunho berada.

Saat mereka hendak memasuki lift ada tangan yang menghalangi pintu agar tak menutup. Saat Kibum melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu matanya membelalak lebar.

Demi seluruh koleksi boneka kelinci milik Sungmin. Itu Kim Hyuna! Solois wanita yang paling digemarinya. Sedang yeoja dengan tampilan modis itu berjalan santai kedalam lift, Kibum malah tak bisa menahan napasnya. Ia semakin menggenggam erat telapak tangan Siwon.

"Kudengar hari ini kau akan mengadakan konferensi pers mengenai scandalmu, itu benar ya?" Hyuna bertanya pada Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar smartphone ditangannya.

"Kau bertanya tentang apa?"

"Scandalnya tentu saja. Kau benar-benar menciumnya ya?"

"Kalau itu benar tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Meski kita satu agensi itu tidak akan menimbulkan dampak padamu kan?"

Hyuna mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Siwon.

"Kau pelit sekali ya? Dasar…" Matanya tak sengaja menata sosok manis yang bersembunyi dibelakang Siwon, tampak Kibum yang mencengkram erat kemeja belakang namja itu.

"OH! Kau namja manis itu ya? Kim Kibum?!" pekikan kesenangan langsung terdengar dari mulut Hyuna saat melihat sosok yang ternyata jauh lebih memikat daripada yang ia dengar. Ia benar-benar senang dan langsung mengarahkan handphonenya kearah SiBum.

"Kalian berdua cepat berpose! Ayo cepat!"

Hyuna mengarahkan tangan Siwon agar memeluk pinggang ramping Kibum dan tangan Kibum agar mengalung di leher Siwon. Ia mengambil beberapa gambar sambil tertawa cekikikan. Sedang Kibum yang masih syok namanya diketahui oleh artis idolanya tidak sadar atas apa yang sedang terjadi. Matanya hanya mengerjab polos.

"Heh, sudah cukup" telapak tangan Siwon yang besar menutupi lensa kamera milik Hyuna, menghasilkan decakan tidak rela dari yang punya.

TING

Suara lift dan pintu yang terbuka secara otomatis memaksa ketiga sosok itu untu berjalan keluar, Hyuna masih tersenyum sumringah menatap Kibum. Membuat Siwon risih.

"Berhentilah menatap seoalah kau akan memakannya! Sana! Hush Hush! Kembali kealammu" Siwon melakukan gerakan pengusiran secara halus.

Kalau suasana Hyuna sedang tidak senang mungkin dia akan melempar Siwon dengan heelsnya. "Dasar seme posesif, kau bisa membuat ukemu tertekan"

Entah kenapa tapi muka Kibum memerah mendengarnya. Astaga! Kenapa sifatku kewanitaan sekali! Kau namja Kim Kibum! Namja! Jantan sedikit!

"Jangan pasang wajah garang begitu, aku baru mau pergi kok, manajerku sudah menelfon" Hyuna mengangkat hapenya, memperlihatkannya pada sosok berapi-api didepannya, "Bye~"

"Ternyata Kim Hyuna memang cantik ya?" gumam Kibum saat Hyuna telah hilang dibalik salah satu pintu yang entah menuju kemana.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau fanboy-nya?"

"Memang~"

Siwon berdecak.

"Kau harus hati-hati dengannya, dia tidak sebaik yang kelihatan, terutama bagi para uke"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu, ayolah… Manajerku juga sudah menunggu" meski Kibum penasaran tapi ia tetap berjalan mengikuti Siwon. Saat memasuki ruang pertemuan lagi-lagi ia harus menahan rasa keterkejutannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat Henry Lau, solois muda yang baru saja debut yang sedang hangat dibicarakan diberbagai media dengan singlenhya yang sangat hits sedang menggelayut manja pada manajer Siwon yang kita ingat bernama Zhoumi. Sedang namja dengan rambut merah itu tampak tidak terganggu dan tetap menatap layar ipadnya.

"Jangan heran, kau akan sering melihat mereka bersama mulai dari sekarang" celetuk Siwon yang melihat wajah kaget Kibum.

"K-Kenapa?"

Siwon mengangkat tinggi alisnya lalu tersenyum miring.

"Karena mereka pasangan suami-istri"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MWOYA?!"

.

.

.

Hate You

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH

Langsung ngebut begitu ade' SiPut bilang bakalan mulangin ini lepi ke yang punya…

Padahal rencananya ini mau dipublish bareng Distance to a Kiss ama From the Darkest Side,,

Tapi, rencana tinggal rencana, haha -_-

Maaf ngaret karena suasaba sibuk banget abis lebaran, tahulah~ Biar lebaran haji tapi kan tetep lebaran… #ngeles

Ini aja ngetik gelap-gelapan, tengah malam, sendirian lagi T^T

Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting ini berhasil publish, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Ayo banzai^^

BANZAAIIII! XD

Waktunya balas ripiu sesuai janji saya~

**BryanTrevorKim **: Udah berusaha gak lama update, alias cepet. Tapi karena gak punya lepi sendiri… #mojokdisudut / Wajar kamu lupa. Saya aja yang buat hampir lupa… XD #DZIGGt

**thepaendeo **: Bang, telefon siapa itu bang~ (nyanyi/salahlirik/SMS_WOY!_SMS!) / Jangan paksa saya! Saya ini rapuh! X0 #halah #kalengbeterbangan

**reaRelf **: Aku juga suka moment disitu, muehehehehe…

Lee bummebum : Oke Oke boss! Nih udah lanjot terussss! (^0^)9

**ichigo song **: Kibum OOC banget disini, jadi jangan heran XD #diglareKibum

EvilmagnaeMin : Eyy itu suami saya….#digeplaksandal / Aku pengen masukin babeh Kangin segera, tapi belon nemu part yang cocok.. T_T

bumhanhyuk : Memang secepat itu biar SiBum cepat sahnya XD / Perasaannya mungkin udah agak mengikis berkat abang Choi Kuda / Gimana beb? (nsnys ke Siwon) XD #cipokSiwon

**decha **: Kan Kibum mudah malu-malu gitu~ Makanya, hohoho… #kipaskipas / Ini udah termasuk cepet blom? #kedip2

**URuRuBaek **: Asik kan pagi2 ketemu gebetan? XD / Ini udah update^^

Snowy : Oke, ini udah lanjut~~

Zhii : Kesenangan kamu adalah semangat buat SiPut, oke! Mangatse! (^0^)9

sissy : Apa ini cukup buat selingannya? KyuMin… Lagi nyari timing yang pas buat couple cetar membahana ini, hehe #nyengire

**dirakyu **: Thank you so much! #cipok / Typo memang suatu hal yang sangat sulit tu dihindari… #corettembok

boobear YJs : Makasiiiihhhh! _ / Tapi gak bisa update asap, mian ne?

**indahtara14 **: Udah lanjut^^

**SiwonlovEelf **: Thanks^^

**devil meet demon **: Ngapain? Ngapel lah, masa iya pagi-pagi udah aneh2 aja XD #dilempar

**kime simiyuki **: Mian T_T

**ChieKyu – Yewook **: Asik yak kalau kayak gitu, hehe :D

**paradisaea Rubra **: Aku juga suka disanaaaaaaa _

**bumranger89 **: Yah boji… Doamu boleh juga XD / Rahasia lah, boji boleh nebak, ntar aku kasih hadiah ttd gratis plus photo eksklusif diriku XD / Aku emang fokusin ke SiBum, jadi Donghae memang gak terlalu penting #dihajar / JjiaH, BOJI UDAH MULAI! XD

kyurielf : Gak papa, aku emang sengaja buat agak humor, nyampe gak kesan humornya?

**hera3424 **: Iyalah, kan FF SiBum, sekarang SiBum udah jarang banget T_T

SayaKetje : Apakah seperti itu? MARI KITA LIHAT CHAP NANTINYA~ # joget

Guest : Pada nebak Jae umma semua ya? Kalau seandainya bukan gimana? #smirk #YJSmurka #sayababakbelur / Masalah KyuMin lagi nunggu giliran, sama kayak HaeHyuk XD

choirierien : Ini udah update^^ Bisa ngurangin penasaran kamu gak?

frosyita : Ini udah cepet belom?

Udah semua?

Jam dua malem DAN SAYA BELOM TIDUR?! WTJ! #jambakrambut

Baiklah, karena udah semua (kayaknya) SiPut mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat revievnya.

Sampai jumpa chap depan (^_^)/

.

.

Siders! Review Cuma tanta titik apa susahnya sih?!


End file.
